


Past, Present and Future

by Puncake_Paradice



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Saw (Movies)
Genre: A lot of bad tags, Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BUT A LOT OF GOOD MOMENTS, Bullying, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Friendly killers, GIDEON IS NOT DEAD, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puncake_Paradice/pseuds/Puncake_Paradice
Summary: He was never happy in his body. All he felt for himself was disgust and shame. It was bad enough to see himself in the mirror every morning when he got ready for school. Acne and puberty wasn't his problem. A pure angelic face with the body of a scarred slave.He wanted it to end but he was too scared to do it himself. There was nothing he would have loved more.But never stop believing in the knight in shining armor..





	1. Gideon-High

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH RAPE/INCEST/HOMOPHOBIA PLEASE CONSIDER NOT READING.  
> There will be some rape/incest scenes later on in the chapters, but I will put a warning at the beginning of that chapter.
> 
> Little note on the other hand:  
> I am not really experienced as a writer, so I just wrote how I felt like it. That means please ignore if I used the time forms incorrectly...
> 
> Post that made me write this fanfiction (I removed the sister): http://puncake-paradice.tumblr.com/post/167674005901/how-i-imagine-dwight-and-his-backstory  
> Fanfiction that inspired me to even make the post: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357615

Whenever it was Monday morning, Dwight would look for an excuse to ditch school as always but his mother had other plans. She didn't know about what was happening with his son in school. His mother always assumed those bruises were from his alcoholic father and not the bullies at school. Of course Dwight never told her about it, for the sake of letting her have a moment to rest. They have been fighting with enough already.

There he was, sitting at the kitchen table with some cheap cornflakes with dairy milk, looking over his homework once more to make sure he got it correct. With a red marker he circled some stuff where he didn't know if those were indeed correct or false. Before he could finish his breakfast, his dad entered the kitchen in blue overall covered in some oil from the previous days.

“Morning faggot."

Usually he wouldn't spare him one moment of his time, trying to ignore his hideous comments but his father already had a bad last week and he'd know what could happen.

“...Good morning dad.”, Dwight said with a smile, handing him the newspaper from today.

His father, Campbell took the newspaper with a grunt, not even looking at his son. Soon his mom, Madeleine, entered the room with some letters. She went through them while passing her husband.

“Why are you dressed all fancy?”, Campbell said with a low and rough voice, “And where is my breakfast?”

“I have a meeting with the head doctor now-”

“Don't do anything you would regret.”

After a little gulp, she handed Campbell a plate with a slice of bread and some cheese, perfect for the beginning of the day but of course Campbell wanted something else.

“I want bacon and eggs.” He glared at his obviously scared wife.

“I'm.. I'm sorry but I forgot the bacon while shopping. I'll get some after work alright honey?"

Campbell seemed angry, throwing the plate off the table and making it shatter on the ground. It was one of Madeleine's favorite plates at well which made her even more frustrated. And of course Campbell knew that.

“Ever since you got promoted by this goddamn doctor, you fuck up everything!”

And now it began. Campbell's endless yelling at Madeleine, while Dwight couldn't do anything. All he could do is watch his mother being almost beaten up. Soon he got up after putting his homework back into his bag. He then gave his mom a little kiss on her cheek with a smile. As he walked out of the kitchen he could hear his father rumbling again.

“Goddamn look at this queer. He's almost 18 and kisses his mom. What a pussy.”

“Campbell please honey.. leave him be-”

It was Monday morning. The week has only begun for him.

 

* * *

 

Dwight took the usual route to school. A 35-minute walk through a small forest to Gideon-High. Everything was filled with wild flowers and old trees. Some didn't use this path too often as they lost touch with nature but Dwight adored it more than anything. Sometimes he would even take a break to feed the squirrels. This would often result in him getting lost in time. Normally it would only take 15 minutes but Dwight enjoyed the peace he had in that extra time before going into another day of horror.

After his little walk, he arrived at school. Dwight quickly went to his classroom by taking the main hallway. The risk of... some bad people stopping Dwight was high but he wanted it to be over as fast as possible. Before Dwight could even enter his classroom, a few guys grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back from the door.

“Hey Dwight. I got some.. information about a little job you'd do for people.”

“I.. I am a-already doing your h-homework, Brady...”, Dwight said with a nervous voice, knowing what Brady hinted at. He got sick just thinking about it. The guys smirked at Dwight, circling him and pushing him into the bathroom. Dwight thought this was the end of it but luckily his rescue appeared. Mr. Foster his chemistry teacher.

“Ahem. Gentlemen? I don't think you need to go to the bathroom together like little schoolgirls.” Mr. Foster knew about these guys. They were problem kids from divorced parents in the slums. The only way they could comprehend their problems was to let it out on others.

“Brady, you still need to clean up the cafeteria. Go now.” Brady looked at him with a glare, then left with his friends after a quiet growl.

“Are you alright?”, Mrs Foster asked with a concerned look on his face.

“Y-Yeah I am.. Thanks Mr. Foster.”, he replied and nodded before running off to finally head into his classroom.

Dwight didn't want to bother his chemistry teacher with this nonsense. After entering the classroom, Dwight took his seat in the middle row of the room. He was fairly close to the window and he enjoyed looking out of it to spectate the birds. In the morning they would fly past the window and sometimes they would even tsit down on the windowsill outside. Dwight yawned and decided to take a quick rest before school started. He lowered his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Thoughts started to appear in his mind. Most of the time not pleasant ones but Dwight was too tired to fight them. Minutes passed until the school bell finally rang.

 

* * *

 

Art was Dwight's first lesson before moving on to English. He enjoyed art together with chemistry. It felt like a whole new world to him, being able to paint the pain and sorrow away. He wasn't that good but he liked his own drawings. Most of them were flower fields and his art teacher Mrs. Smithson helped him gladly, giving Dwight tips on what brush to use for the sky and what brush to use for the grass. She was always very nice to him.

Soon the bell would ring again for the first break. Dwight took his time to collect his belongings before heading out into the garden of the school. Most of the time no one was there, so it was the perfect spot for him to relax. He settled himself next to a tree and pulled out his gaming console. While playing some games on it, the student counselor walked over to him and a student that seemed a bit annoyed.

“Ah Dwight! I've been looking for you. I have a favor to ask.” The two of them stood across Dwight, who now was looking up from his console.

“Sure, what do you need help with?”, Dwight said with a comforting smile to them.

It was fairly obvious it had something to do with the new student and probably something regarding the school. The rugged-looking student appeared to be new, because Dwight didn't recognize him. But on the other hand it's hard to remember every student.

“This is David King. He's new to our school and I'd like you to take him onto a tour.”

So it really was a new student. David was wearing some torn jeans, with a rugged and dirt covered jacket. Underneath a red t-shirt with a black frog on the front, saying 'Give it up'. A Family Guy reference.

“Of course. My name is Dwight. I'll take you around.” With that said, Dwight got up and walked over, waving a hand. The counselor smiled and quickly headed off into his office. It looked like he was in a hurry.

“So.. you're gonna show me around, huh?”, David said with a smirk on his face, “I'm excited.”


	2. Tour Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight takes on the form of the tour guide for the new student David, showing him around the school and it's beautiful scenery. After the tour, they part ways, but to only see themselves reunited again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write more since people actually enjoyed the first one and wanted more! I got some great advice and hopefully this is even better!  
> I am proud of it (づ￣ ³￣)づ

As soon as their teacher left them in the courtyard, Dwight gestured nervously for David to follow him into the main building of the school. They both entered the building together and walked through the crowded halls of the school, filled with students gathering at blackboards to discuss their new clubs that they applied to. While the hallways were still full, David and Dwight managed to pass a large horde of popular kids, talking about their favorite boybands and chatting over new trends. Despite it being noisy in the halls, it was still audible. It ranged from Kanye West to Lady Gaga. Bands that Dwight never even listened to.

After a long walk to the entrance of Gideon-High, Dwight pointed at a small kiosk, that a few students waited annoyed in line to buy their lunch.

 

“T-This is the kiosk. It's at the entrance so it's not easy to miss. This is were you can buy sandwhiches and stuff. You can get real lunch in the cafeteria though.”, Dwight smiled and David replied with a smirk.

 

Dwight then pointed at the halls leading into the west building.

 

“This is the freshman section. This is were most of the freshmen attend classes. S-Sophmores are above them.”, he then said, “In the north building there is the library, the gym and other classes like art or music. If you go one story up you get more clubs there.”

  
After explaining him the sections of the school, Dwight then proceeded to head into the north building, showing him the important rooms, such as the said library on the right just as they entered the building. Dwight opened the door, peaking inside with David to see hard working students, reading and quietly talking about homework. “It's a hard working school, just so y-you know..”

 

Now that he showed him the library, he quickly wandered off again to show David the other clubs. “You'll get a paper later with.. the club infos and stuff so don't worry.”

  
“Do I have to join one?”

  
“Y-Yeah. At least one.. but you can join multiple.”

  
“What club did you join?”

  
Dwight seemed a bit surprised. Not many asked him those things, since no one ever cared.

 

“U-Uhm.. the computer club and.. c-cooking club.” He expected a laugh from David but he didn't to his surprise.

  
“Cooking? You like cooking? If yeah can I get some of it someday?”, he grinned.

  
This was even more strange to Dwight as people often thought cooking was a girl thing. But on the other hand, he was already branded with it.

 

“Y.. you don't think it's.. g-girly?”

  
“No why?”

  
This was one of the only times, Dwight's hobbies got accepted, which made him happy for a moment.

 

“Oh y-you know everyone.. everyone thinks that..”

  
Without waiting for a response, the nervous student quickly walked off again with David, heading into a new area of the school. It looked like this part of the school was used for administration, such as the principle's office or the teacher's lounge. Everytime they passed a room, Dwight would explain what the purpose of it was, even though David already guessed what it was used for by the name. Still Dwight would do his best to explain what he could as a good tour guide. Lastly both of them returned back to where they started, at the big ancient tree next to the gym and outdoor section.

  
“And this.. this is the end.”, he smiled nervously, expecting a rough response from the new student but he got a rather confident smirk.

  
“Thanks, hun.”

  
Dwight blushed. _Hun?_ It was probably just habit of his. And it was also the habit of popular mean people, but Dwight tried to fight against that thought. Not all popular people are mean. Maybe David was different. _Was he even popular?_ He looked like it with his muscular body, his slick back hair, his confident walking technique and his cool attitude. He must be popular. There was no doubt in it.

 

“Well, I hope I can see ya someday again.”, David said while saluting him with two fingers and winking at the nervous student.

 

 _Why did he do that?_ This was new to Dwight. _People would only do that if they tried to hit on someone, right? Then why did David do that?_ Maybe Dwight was just overthinking the situation.  
Dwight answered with a nod as a response and quickly ran away. This was too uncomfortable for him so he decided to hide in the men's restroom on the 3 rd floor. After stumbling inside the restroom, he picked the stall furthest away from the entrance of the room and opened the door. Once he opened the stall door, Dwight stepped inside and locked the door, sitting down on a closed toilet lid. Dwight rested his head in his hands that rested on his knees. He looked to his feet that shifted and twitched around for no reason.

  
“Meds..”

  
As soon as he had enough strength in his arms and hands, he got to his backpack, rumbling through the contents of it and finding a small pill bottle, instantly popping one into his mouth. He swallowed it dry without anything. Minutes passed before the next school bell rang. It was time for history class.

After getting out from the rancy smelling restroom, the nervous man made his way upstairs to his class, passing several ruffians as they were grabbing another drink from the machine. Luckily they didn't even notice Dwight. As soon as Dwight got up the stairs, he took a sharp left turn, heading into an empty hallway that has been plastered with posters for the upcoming election. Dwight would have loved to enter but he knew the result anyway. It would have been amazing to finally have some power in his life.

 

Finally he entered his classroom, taking his usual seat at the window and staring down onto his scribbled desk, mostly saying 'Cunt', or 'Bitch' or even worse curse words. It's been there for so long, that Dwight didn't even realize they were there. Soon class began and their english teacher Mr. Tapp, who was almost completely dressed in black with only a white dress shirt underneath his jacket contrasting his attire, entered the room together with a face, that was familiar to Dwight.

  
David King, the new student of Gideon-High. The rough student immediately recognized Dwight and waved, earning a shy wave back from the smaller man.

Mr. Tapp now stood in front of the class with David standing next to him, waiting for his class to settle down. It took a few moments before the class grew silent.

No one wanted to mess with Mr. Tapp. He was a loyal and energetic teacher at this school, having some sort of history with the founder John Kramer and his wife Jill Kramer.

 

Not a lot about their relationship is public but sometimes they've had bad vibes, that the whole school could feel, as the air between them turned dusty. But most of the time they both interacted quite nicely with eachother, only in desperate times, that they turned against eachother. This of course bothered John's wife, but that was none of her business, even though they almost shared everything together after an unfortunate accident.

 

“Calm down everyone. I know you are all excited for a new student in your class, but we have to continue with our lessons too.”

  
Finally after the room was as quiet as the audition hall during the 'Red Riding Hood' theatre, Tapp decided to carry on with his little speech, introducing David to his new class while giving him opportunities to talk for himself as well, but David declined. He was more focused on memorizing the faces and names of everyone in the class. The only thing he mentioned were his hobbies, including rugby and boxing.

While his eyes wandered from student to student, he kept on glancing over at Dwight who scribbled onto a blank paper. It was too tiny to read for him, as well as too far away but he noticed some self-drawn flowers on the page's corner.

 

Mr. Tapp tried to hold his speech to the minimum to finally continue with his planned lessons, but first David had to take a seat. It was either behind a hot chick named Camille, who was eager to chat with David a bit or next to his previous tour guide Dwight, who has been sitting alone for a decade now. He smirked and walked over to Dwight but it looked like Camille had other ideas and quickly grabbed David's sleeve to tug him to her closest seat, leaving Dwight in ultimate defeat as he wouldn't ever speak up. Before David could switch seats to sit next to the nervous student, Mr. Tapp insisted on beginning his lessons now, so David had to accept it. For now.

 

As class continued on, Camille kept on badgering the new ruffian with some flirty looks. Her hazelnut brown eyes piercing his, tilting her head back a bit to reveal her neck to him and giving him obvious signs of affection. David tried to ignore her but she was persistent. Luckily the situation was cut short with Tapp announcing they would take their class outside. This was his chance to get away from Camille in the process. David seemed eager to comply to Mr. Tapp's request and bolted outside, not just to get away but to also get some fresh air and enjoy the beautiful scenery of Gideon-High.

 

The entire class followed their teacher, most of them annoyed to go out into the heat, despite it only being spring, but stayed energetic as an act for Tapp to not get into any trouble. He would probably yell at them and send them to clean up the campus for not behaving properly for their age.

Finally arriving at their desired place with their bags and books, the students sat down into their own circles of friends and relaxed under the ancient tree to shade themselves from the sunlight. Some of the light still got through the leaves, emitting some small rays of sunbeams down onto the students.

Little groups of people settled and opened their textbooks and Dwight of course took the closest to the teacher to pay attention. With a confident smile, David made his way over to Dwight but then getting stopped by Camille.

 

“Hey. Wanna sit with us? We can show you the ropes.”, she said with a naughty smile but David kindly declined, saying he would instead like to spend time actually doing something productive for once, as he has failed his last english class.

 

Afterwards he finally walked over to his destination and looked down at the comfortably seated Dwight.

 

“Mind if I sit with ya?”, he asked with a calm voice, letting Dwight know he finally arrived after many attempts.

 

Dwight nodded his head shyly in response, making some space for the new student under the tree.

He was certainly confused and wanted to ask why, but remained quiet as to not ruin the already slightly uncomfortable mood.

 

“Yer probably askin' why I'm sittin' here right?”

 

David was right. That's exactly what Dwight asked himself this entire time, pretending to not know what he was talking about but _oh man_. Was Dwight a bad liar.

 

 

“I don't really know anyone here except you. My great tour guide. Besides... That chick's been getting' on my nerves.”

 

He was clearly talking about Camille, which Dwight could understand completely. She can be quite petty and you won't find "no" in her dictionary, regardless how many times you try. Dwight nodded again in uncomfortable embarrassment, blushing at the sudden social interaction. David let out a small chuckle to easen up the mood and getting out his textbook, turning it to page 34 just as Mr. Tapp has announced previous minutes.

Both of them started to read their own books, but Dwight couldn't look away from the fact that David might have some problems understanding the correct time forms. Sadly Dwight was too scared to help him as David might think, Dwight would know everything better. So instead he left him alone.

 

Soon the bell rang again and the students got up from the ground, slapping their jeans and other clothing items to get the dirt off of it, then walking off into break. Dwight of course did the same, putting away his books and preparing himself for the final break by taking out his selfmade lunch package.

He was kind of hoping of David accompanying him, but that would be silly. They didn't know eachother that well. Why would he hang out with someone like Dwight? But it did look like David was about to ask him if he wanted to spent lunch with, but suddenly they got interrupted by a deep and low voice, calling out David's name. He immediately turned and faced the principle and founder of Gideon-High.

The maker himself, John Kramer.

“David King. I would like to have a little talk with you if that is alright with you? If you would please be so kind and follow me into my office.”

John was a kind soul, having a beautiful wife, that worked as a nurse in a drug rehabilitation clinic, and a lovely little boy named Gideon, which this school was dedicated to. After an almost fatal incident with one of the rehabilitation patients, Jill had been assaulted at the clinic at night, that has resulted in a doorknob to her abdomen, potentially damaging the child.

Luckily a few other nurses and doctors where already there when it happened, persueing the suspect while a few others took care of Jill and her unborn child. The baby survived fortunately even though being handicapped and slightly disfigured.

David sighed, not knowing what the principle wanted from him but he complied to his request, waving at Dwight before walking of with John into a different direction. The smaller student waved back, heading elsewhere where he'd be safe while eating his lunch. Only one more lesson before heading back home.

He was anxious but also excited to tell his mother about the new mysterious student.

 


End file.
